It's Always Been You
by therealdnierod
Summary: Bella thought that being a vampire has its perks, unbreakable, fast, strong, and beautiful. But who is this Zarina? The woman who dared to keep Bella away from Edward? What is her power that even Bella the Vampire is afraid of? sorry i suck at summaries
1. Teaser

Rosalie smiled as she finished her story, 'It was quick, and very easy to lure him into this spell. She used her charm in seducing Zimri. Talk about girl power! Zimri foolishly thought that she wants him - his whole being. And when Zarina saw a loophole in Zimri's perfect mind;' Rosalie trailed off. Leaving me with a vague image - an eerie picture of a vampire without nothing.'

Nothing? Nothing at all? No happy memories, no knowledge of how he became a vampire? I looked at Edward, he was conversing with Carlisle. Tears suddenly welled up in my eyes. Never in my entire li - forever would i imagine myelf without him. My reason for living, the reason of my existence. I tried to shrug the thought away but it keeps coming back. What would I do without my edward? For the love of Mary, i can't even spend a single minute without him! It's better to die a painful death than to live without him.

'H-how did she meet the Volturi? Did the Volturi intervene ?' i managed to choke out.

Rosalie chuckled, her high-pitched laugh rang into the air. 'I thought you'd never ask."

***This is just a teaser of my fanfic =) the other chapters to follow. **

**I'm still exploring my way through this website so please bear with me, I'm new! **


	2. Chapter 1 The End

****This is Bella's POV. **

**I won't tell you whether or not Edward and Bella are vampires, my fic is a completely different one from Twilight (other than Bella and Edward loves each other and the Cullen Family are vampires). It's up to you discover who's who =) And please, if it's not much of a request, leave a review. Thanks!**

There she was, the girl that has been in my nightmares. She was standing in between Jane and Felix with a beautiful – a goddess I must say – but deadly face. Her jet black curly hair was unkempt, flowing down to her waist. Her eyes – I shivered as I gazed at it, not because I was afraid of it, but red means hungry, it means that nobody's safe around her, vampire or human – it was dark red. She was wearing gray skinny jeans revealing her long delicate legs. Her top was a dark blue sleeveless turtle neck.

I was quite shocked with her choice of clothes since the Volturi was known for black coats and hoods.

'Zarina, it's so nice of you to join us.' Jane said with her devilish smile.

So this is the new member of the Volturi – the Royalty of our kind.

'Thanks Jane, Felix. I know you wouldn't fail me with my request. But I wasn't expecting that the two of them will be here.' Zarina said as she looked at me and Edward.

I can't stop myself from asking why. Why me? Why us? Isn't this going to end? I was shocked when all of a sudden, Edward was standing in front of me, crouching in a protective way. Not that I needed it though, but the way Edward was looking at her, it appears he is protecting the both of us of what's going to happen next. I kept on looking at Edward as the loud snarls coming from him begins too unbearable. I really wish I had a power like Edward's – reading minds – so I wouldn't look stupid in trying to guess what's happening.

Zarina laughed. 'My my Edward… Aren't you lucky enough that Bella (I saw her face wince when she said my name) doesn't have the same power as you do? Or, should I say, Bella's the lucky one?'

'Edward? What is it? What is she trying to say?' I said, my whole body is frozen as my mind tried to think of what's going to happen.

'You forgot already Edward? I'm disappointed with you. I never thought that you will ever forget about that. How sad though that it didn't finish in a good tune.' Zarina mocked.

'Let's get this over with!' Edward said.

In an instant, my mind went blank.


	3. Chapter 2 The Awakening

Bpov

Part 1 - The voice

Darkness.

Complete darkness.

_Where am I?_ I tried to open my eyes but they are too heavy. My body is frozen, too stiff to move. Suddenly, i felt dizzy and and the burning sensation in my head began to worsen.

Bit by bit, i was able to open my eyes. I tried to focus my eyes to this something - or someone in front of me. A low whimpering sound came out of it and another wave of nausea came over me.

Darkness again.

Complete and total darkness.

I tried to open my mouth so that somebody would wake me up in this stupid dream. _This isn't even a dream. This is a nightmare! _The black nothingness covered me like veil, blinding eveything - my thoughts, my senses.

I kept on crawling out of the veil but i cant seem to reach the end of it._ Let me out! _I tried to scream but the endless spiral of nothingness kept on burying me deep deep down.

It's cold now. Very cold. _What's happening to me? Let me out!_

Suddenly, a flash of light blinded my yet closed eyes. _Someone knows I'm here! But where am I?_

Another pain shot across my head and suddenly an ear piercing scream went out of my mouth sending my body into convulsions. Then i heard his voice.

'Don't you touch her! Get away from her!' Then a floating sensation was all over me. I felt the chilling wind on my right cheek but a burning temperature on the other side.

'Wh-whss.. Whehh..' i managed to choke out. Blisters and cold sores in my mouth made it imposible for me to speak. I hear ruffling sounds of; leaves? I'm not sure but it smelled like im in a forest. A very wet forest - i can feel droplets of cold water dripping on my face in some kind of beat like it's trying to wake me up.

Am I flying? I could feel that im moving in a fast paced way but i couldn't tell because I can't hear any footstep.

'Shh.. It's gonna be okay. You are safe now.' His voice said.

After darkness, there comes light.

** end of part one


	4. Chapter 3 The Beginning

One month ago…

Rosalie paced nervously in their big TV room. Although the TV is on, nobody seems to be interested with what is playing. The atmosphere was so tense that I was already on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Being a vampire has its perks alright. Virtually unbreakable, lightning fast, a pair of ears that can cover up to a mile, two eyes that can magnify nearly 100x than the human eyes. And best of all, a forever and a day with my Edward. I never thought that there would be so much chaos and complications on being a vampire, my family, the Cullens, never prepared me for this. I had this concept that once you're a vampire, it's going to be a happily ever after kind of story. And I am so wrong.

What caused this catastrophic event, I really don't know. But it happened so fast. And once again, I am the last one to know about it.

'Tell me Rosalie, what can we do about it? How can we stop this? This is going way over board!' I shouted at the top of my lungs. I don't care if I sounded like a bitch, this is my life. This is my family and I'm going to do anything to protect them, even to the point of death.

'Calm down, Bella. You can never find the solution if you're going to—' Alice tried to explain.

'STOP LECTURING ME ABOUT CONTROL! You are not my father and hell I don't need one right now. WOULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!' I shouted. All of them went silent except for Rosalie. Who was for one, not being very helpful for the last few months. I was surprised she even made the first move.

'Remember Jasper's story of Maria?' Rosalie asked.

I nodded, who would forget that? The blood, the murder, hunger for more. However, All our past experiences were never useless. Jasper's expertise in handling the new borns helped us win the battle between Irina (yes, she turned away from the Denali coven and joined forces with Laurent, Victoria and James). I still remember how Carlisle pleaded Eleazar to talk to Irina. But, as I would have predicted it, love - or in this case - mates comes first.

I unconsciously forget that I was talking to Rosalie when she started talking again. ' Zarina belonged to the most powerful coven in the continent. Her group was unbeatable in the never ending battle of ownership. Of course, with Zarina, and her friend Zimri, they were unbeatable. The two of them are highly trained in combat, with newborns on their side, nobody even dared to challenge them.' Rosalie continued, 'But, like most of the covens who became big and unbeatable, out came greed and jealousy. Zimri wanted more and more. And Zimri became so intoxicated of their power that he treated Zarina as a low life, one of his slaves. He is controlling Zarina in everything that she does. He made her look after 20 newborns.' Rosalie shuddered to the thought. Twenty newborns? I thought. That's suicide! 'Maybe you'd be wondering how the hell that happened, a vampire being a slave? We'll its one of Zimri's powers. He has some kind of charm that can manipulate those around him. One day, Zarina just got out of his spell and was furious.

Zarina became jealous of Zimri's position, she wanted it all too of course, who doesn't? And she thought of the most abominable thing in covens - turning against each other.

'She is not normal alright. She has this special ability of making the people around her forget. Like every memory, human or vampire, she can erase it in a flash - leaving her victim at a loss. Of course, Zimri was over confident t she wouldn't do it to him. He relied on his own instinct that she won't come to her sense, turns out he's wrong.'

Rosalie smiled as she finished her story, 'It was quick, and very easy to lure him into this spell. She used her charm in seducing Zimri. Talk about girl power! Zimri foolishly thought that she wants him - his whole being. And when Zarina saw a loophole in Zimri's perfect mind;' Rosalie trailed off. Leaving me with a vague image - an eerie picture of a vampire without nothing.'

Nothing? Nothing at all? No happy memories, no knowledge of how he became a vampire? I looked at Edward, he was conversing with Carlisle. Tears suddenly welled up in my eyes. Never in my entire li - forever would i even imagine without him. My reason for living, the reason of my existence. I tried to shrug the thought away but it keeps coming back. What would I do without my Edward? For the love of Mary, i can't even spend a single minute without him! It's better to die a painful death than to live without him.

'H-how did she meet the Volturi? Did the Volturi intervene ?' i managed to choke out.

Rosalie chuckled, her high-pitched laugh rang into the air. 'I thought you'd never ask.


End file.
